15 Sweet Love Conversations
by Eleamaya
Summary: Just a kind of fanficmini written in conversation/dialog type between Sanji and Nami. Some are amusing conversation, some are kind of quotes/wisdom.


**A/N: Only a simple fanfic I wrote. I'm sure some ideas here found everywhere, I just edited them to be conversation between Sanji and Nami. I just did it because this pairing should have more fics.**

* * *

><p>1) <strong>Sanji:<strong> Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan, you're really a great Thief!  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_smile because of his praise_) Of course, I am. Thanks, Sanji-kun.  
><strong>Sanji<strong>: (_hearteye_) Yes, because you had stolen my heart.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_sweatdrop_) Now I'm thinking that's my greatest fail in my career.

2) **Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaaaan, do you have a map?  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Of course, what for?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> I'm getting lost in your eyes.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_mad_) Don't waste my time for unserious thing, baka!

3) Orange tinge entered to the cabin and make Nami woke up, realized it was morning. When she left the room, Sanji has been welcomed.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Good morning, Nami-san. I have prepared a special breakfast for you. A glass of care. A spoon of peace. A fork of trust. A plate of love. A bowl of pray. With your favorite mikan as a meal.  
>Please, enjoy the food. Well, today is great day, isn't it?<br>**Nami:** (_whispering_) Gosh, you're my sunshine to guard my weather, Sanji-kun.

4) **Sanji: **Loving a person and setting out on the wide ocean are very similar things.  
><strong>Nami: <strong>Oh, why?  
><strong>Sanji: <strong>Yes, you can let it overwhelm you or let it control you, it's about living in harmony. So, you know how much I love the ocean -I mean All Blue-, Nami-san?  
><strong>Nami: <strong>I see, you're so a man of the sea, Sanji-kun. Well, it's also like how navigate weather.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Really?  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Yes. Stormy days or calm days, loving them all. To share a life with the sea we always face from this ship, in some ways is no different than love for a person.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Oh, is it me? (_heart eye_)  
><strong>Nami: <strong>(_sweatdrop_) I wish I'm wrong now.

5) **Sanji:** Do you like sea scenery in the morning, Nami-san?  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Yup, it's lovely, isn't it?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Sustained by the sun, the sky was filled with the depth of the sea... (_humming_)  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Hmm? What's that?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> (_pointing_) Look, if you're the sun / orange, I'll be the sky / blue. But, I'd rather like sunset.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Oh, really? Tell me why.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> In sunset, I'm turn to the ocean –it's still blue–, then the sun –I mean you– drown on me. Ehehehe... (_pervert face_)  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_slap him_) You ruin my beautiful morning, go back to sleep and dream again!  
>(<em>leaving<em>)  
><strong>Sanji:<strong>Awww, Nami-san's morning punch is so sweet.

6) **Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaan, you're so beautiful today.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Rags. You say it for all the beautiful women, right?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Every woman's beauty is different, Nami-san. And you're the most beautiful.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Tell me, Sanji-kun. What makes you call woman is beautiful in your eyes?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Beautiful woman was still smiling even though she was disappointed, still laughing even though she wanted to cry, stay strong even though she was no longer able to, keep the spirit even though she was depressed when there is a problem. And the crux, she remained patient and everything looked fine even though she was hurt. That is what I see from you, Nami-san. You have it all.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_blush_)  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> And, don't forget if you are also the sexiest. Ehehehe ...(_nosebleed_)  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_sweatdrop_) You're just a pervert!

7) **Sanji:** Nami-swaaaaaaaan, this is valentine's chocolate for you.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Huh, Valentine is ridiculous.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Eeee? Why?  
><strong>Nami:<strong> How stupid people who only spent one day to share love. They should do it every day, not just once that February 14th be special day. And why it also should be symbolized with chocolate? Doesn't it waste of money?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong>You're so smart, Nami-swaaaaaaaan. Then, everyday will always be special day for you from me...

8) **Nami:** Don't you think that we are too similar in many ways? You're so frugal, you're too smart, too sensitive heart, really tasteful styledress, when I was too busy you're busy, when I'm angry at Luffy you're also angry, as I don't agree with Zoro you were explaining to me what he meant, when I want something I don't need to order you 'cause you understand quickly. Why do you always know what I'm thinking, Sanji-kun?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong>Well, love is two souls with the same thinking, Nami-san.

9) **Nami:** Why do you like the sea so much, Sanji-kun? All Blue, right?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Because sea is like love.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> What do you mean?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong>Yes, love is like salted water. The more you drink, then the more your thirst increase. And, the waves are always rolling me automatically making sea water swallowed. That's you, Nami-san.

10) **Nami:** So, tell me, Sanji-kun. What did make you loving me?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Why do I love you? I guess I love you... I guess I love you because... Because I love you. Errrgh, I just love you.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> What a simply said!  
><strong>Sanji:<strong>I can't find any words. May be 200 sheets is not enough to write it on. Only God knows how deep is my love for you...

11) **Nami:** Could you stop loving me, Sanji-kun? You've got nothing from me in return. Don't you tired?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Tired? No, I'm fine. Love is not want to receive, but love is actually giving.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Geez, you really are completely hopeless, aren't you?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Of course, a hopeless romantic. (_big smile_)

12) Sanji was lying in bed with a full bandage wounds and Nami visit him.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_mad_) BAKA! Clockwork Island, Drum Kingdom, Skypea, Thriller bark, and now; enough getting hurt for me!  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Love that is never been expressed is only a dream. I don't wanna only dream about you.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Shut up! You always express love for all women. And, don't change the subject of talking! (_tearsdrop_)  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Nami-san? But, but... You cry for me? Please, don't...  
>Nami remember Robin have ever told her that "Self-sacrifice is the greatest expression of love, it's true love. Even death can't stop it."<p>

13) **Sanji:** Please, don't stop the tears.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_surprised and stop crying_) W-What? I think you'll say "Please, don't cry"?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Well, I wish I was a tear, so I could start in your eyes, live in your cheeks, and die in your mouth. Ehehehe... (_pervert face_)  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_angry_) Huh, why I'm here! (_slamming door_)  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> (_whispering_) At least you don't sad anymore...  
><strong>Nami:<strong> (_blushing outside the room_)

14) **Nami:** Sanji-kun, I love you.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> W-What? Is this a dream?  
><strong>Nami:<strong> No.  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> But, I don't have enough money to make you happy, I'm also less smart than you that I always be an Idiot in your eyes.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> It's not your money that I like, or the smart brain inside your head but it's simply because you always care.

15) **Nami:** Do I ever cross your mind?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> No  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Do you like me?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> No  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Do you want me?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> No  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Would you cry if I left?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> No  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Would you live for me?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> No  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Would you do anything for me?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> No  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Choose-me or your life  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> My life  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Geez, I should've known what guy you are. (_turning back and running away in shock and pain_)  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> (_running after her and holding her hand_) Wait, Nami-san! Let me explain.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Explain what? You've betrayed my trust, Sanji-kun! I should have not tried loving you!  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Listen to me, please.  
>The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.<br>The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
>The reason I don't want you is because I need you.<br>The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.  
>The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.<br>The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.  
>The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.<br>**Nami:** (_silence but then speaking again_) Promise me one thing, Sanji-kun. Could you?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> I always could.  
><strong>Nami:<strong> Don't die because of me, understand?  
><strong>Sanji:<strong> Your love could make me being immortal, Nami-san.  
>Then they're kissing. Sometimes, kiss is needed more than a thousand words.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, Sanji is so poetic, right? You can imagine how he say those words for women he met. So, I think it's not OOC to write that Sanji can do those speeches. And, I like to portray Sanji that he loves ocean so much. But, to make this fic fluffy, I know Nami is a little bit OOC, especially in two last dialogs.

For dialog number 5, that's right that Sanji is blue and Nami is orange based on SBS.

Sorry if my English is so bad. When I had more ideas, I'll update this fic.


End file.
